comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Wonder Woman (s1 ep03 Beauty On Parade)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA WONDER WOMAN IN THE MEDIA WONDER WOMAN '77 IN THE MEDIA WONDER WOMAN '77 SEASON 1 YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by DC WIKI : At a security entrance in Fort Russel, Maryland, a truck bearing particular radar-scanner components, is about to enter the security area, but a bomb is planted on the truck and the vehicle is swiftly destroyed upon entering.In Washington, it is cleared that up that there were no fatalities, only minor damage. Steve rounds down that this attack is one of many that had happened previously. These are all attacks on equipment that will be needed for a project known as ‘The Scanner Project’. He mentions that every attacker always knows exactly where to hit and where their security bases are located. To prevent more equipment being damaged or destroyed, Steve travels with Diana, in hopes that they protect more bases located elsewhere. Upon arriving in Fort Russel, they are told that the security is the best that can be found, but Steve and Diana have their doubts and offer help, suggesting that there may be an inside agent. Also being held at the next fort in Fort Russel is the G.I Dream Girl competition, which is claimed to be helping to boost morale in the base. The host of the competition, Jack Wood, is suspected by Diana and Steve, as he had held his other competitions at the previously attacked stations, but the staff at this base tell the two that his credentials are completely genuine. Still not believing it, Diana suggest going in as an agent to see if she can fish out any more activity, but Steve dismisses her. So, in fear of going in and being found out, Diana heads into the competition in a physical disguise. There is some hesitation about whether she should join, but Jack Wood enters and agrees that she can stay in as long as she can prove her worth. So, Diana auditions and successfully enters the competition. She does, however, receive a warning from one of the other girl contestants, Rita; that Rita and Rita alone will win. But Diana doesn’t seem to take her seriously. Meanwhile, Steve checks out some of the credentials of Jack Wood and they seem to prove realistic enough. As he departs, he is traced by two thugs in a car who end up crashing his into the side of a road. As the men attempt to escape at the sight of Wonder Woman, she grabs their car and holds it up, stopping the men from escaping. They question the men, they answer that they were anonymously hired to kill Steve, no questions asked. They deduct that the saboteurs of the weaponry are getting nervous now that Steve is on the scene, and hired some cheap muscle to get Steve out of the way, easily. Steve takes the men back to Washington to be held. When he arrives back at Washington, Diana, now back in disguise, reveals that she has entered the contest to dig out the information that they need and he advises her to stay there and keep all eyes open. He tells her that he will call her under a code name later that night. Back at Fort Russel, Lola, the competition’s dancing teacher, and Monty, the pianist, discover that Diana is in disguise. Monty states that Diana is to be taken out of the competition, but as soon as Lola gets to chat with her, later, she just gives Diana a small warning and leaves her at that. Jack Wood enters to see all of the girls at night and he offers Diana the chance to perform alongside him in his magic act, stirring some jealously in Rita. After calming a further fight, Lola informs Diana about Steve (under his codename) that he is calling and she listens in. Steve tells her that the explosion at the beginning, wasn’t the first attempt on Fort Russel. He notes that there was another explosion, but no one reported it. He advises her to look out for any more activity about the saboteurs identity and also that the third and final piece of machinery is going to be delivered at a location near to the competition. That night, when all other girls are asleep, Diana sneaks out of her disguise and changes into Wonder Woman. She escapes the building and head off after the location where the third piece of equipment is to be moved. Steve is waiting there, ready to attack anyone who is incoming, but he is knocked out by a spy. The spy places his detonator and flees. Wonder Woman arrives and manages to contain the explosion. She wakes up Steve and informs him that the spy got away, but nothing was damaged. Before Steve can ask her anything else, she flees back to the room where the other competitors are sleeping and quickly changes back into Diana, covering her escape. The girls go back to sleep, just as Lola runs into Monty, who tells her of his failed attempt to destroy the machinery thanks to Wonder Woman. He continues with his suspicions that Diana is up to something and then reveals that he is destroying the new equipment to cover up his true intentions; he is going to kill a General, named Dwight D. Eisenhower, as he is ordered to survey the ‘Scanner Project’, before it goes off the ground. The next day, in Randolph Field, Texas, Eisenhower’s flight is changed due to the sabotage attempts. In Washington, Steve still ponders on why the sabotage attempts have failed three times in the Fort Russel area, but before he can pursue the matter further, General Blankenship informs him that the ‘Scanner Project’s is complete, all of the key parts have been assembled and are ready for use. Steve questions what route Eisenhower is taking, Blankenship reveals that a many routes have been chosen, but Steve pieces together that the previous sabotage attempts have hindered all other safer routes useless. There is only one way that Eisenhower can take, and he will be open for attack or an ambush. Etta Candy tries to call Diana about the information, but Monty hangs up the call. When Diana enquires about the call, he warns her that no personal calls can be made. He then plans to personally kill Diana when she is on stage, by lowering the stage lights down on her. Lola argues with Monty, but he backs her down, saying that she has no power to stop him. At the point where Eisenhower is to arrive, Point Lobo, several ambushers are waiting for him. Steve and Blankenship make their way after Eisenhower, while the G.I Dream Girl competition carries on. Etta arrives to see if she can find Diana, but she is held back. Diana, meanwhile finds that her outfit for her performance with Jack Wood has been stolen by Rita, who is now on stage, just when Monty is about to drop the stage lights, thinking that Rita is Diana. Diana turns into Wonder Woman again and saves Rita and Jack on stage. She warns him and all others to stay in the theatre, and then meets Etta who informs her that Steve is out and looking for Eisenhower. Meanwhile, Steve meets up with Eisenhower and saves him from the ambush, but they are outnumbered by assassins, who fire down on them with explosives. Wonder Woman arrives just in time to throw a huge log at the ambushers and scares them off. Monty arrives and attempts to use a rocket launcher at them, only for Wonder Woman to catch it and then catch an escaping Monty with her lasso. Wonder Woman is then deemed the leader of the G.I Dream Girl and reconciles with her fellow competitors. Etta wonders where Diana is, but Steve states that Diana probably realised that she had to share the stage with Wonder Woman and backed out. Later on, Steve finds out that the ‘Scanner’ has been a great success and Monty is on his way to prison. Jack Wood campaign for Lola’s innocence after Diana displays sympathy for her. When Etta talks about Diana meeting Jack and how great it must’ve been to meet him, Steve comments that Diana is only a business type person and seems to keep missing out on all of the fun and hopes that she’ll get to become more involved someday. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Wonder Woman Category:Wonder Woman '77 Category:Steve Trevor Category:Etta Candy